


Last Dragon

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Branding, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Magic Revealed, Torture, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura is traveling to Camelot to look for work, but is stopped along her journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> 9/23/14 Update: Just tweaked some of the grammar structures to try and fit my imagination or what they'd say during that era.

Maura traveled, far and wide, for a place to call home.  As she traveled, she met many a people who were kind, and many who were cruel.  Never did she meet any as kind as Hunith of Ealdor, who sheltered her for a night on her way to Essetir’s border.  They shared stories, much on Hunith’s were of her son Merlin, who worked as the Prince Arthur of Camelot’s servant.  Maura wanted to know more, but Hunith’s tales were halted by screams.  Just outside the door, Kanen and his band of thieves wrought havoc on the villagers, ransacking the food storage of what little harvest they had managed to store for the winter.  After their lives were threatened, and a warning struck upon Hunith’s face, Kanen thought it a riot to take Maura hostage, gaging and binding her in the cart along with the lute.

 

Despite the rough ride, Maura found bits of rest for her weary body.  When she woke it was dark, and the caravan had stopped for the night.  She was forced to stand in center of the circle of men, told to dance, and dance she did.  After a moment of their jeering and laughter, Maura let words slip out, in a song from a village she once passed through.

 

Bonfires dot the rolling hills

Figures dance around and around

To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness

Moving to the pagan sound.

 

Somewhere in a hidden memory

Images float before my eyes

Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires

And dancing till the next sunrise.

 

I can see lights in the distance

Trembling in the dark cloak of night

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing

A waltz on All Souls Night.

 

Figures of cornstalks bend in the shadows

Held up tall as the flames leap high

The green knight holds the holly bush

To mark where the old year passes by.

 

I can see lights in the distance

Trembling in the dark cloak of night

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing

A waltz on All Souls Night.

 

Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides

Figures dance around and around

To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness

And moving to the pagan sound.

 

Standing on the bridge that crosses

The river that goes out to the sea

The wind is full of a thousand voices

They pass by the bridge and me

 

I can see lights in the distance

Trembling in the dark cloak of night

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing

A waltz on All Souls Night.

 

So entertained, were the ruffians, that they did nothing to Maura, besides cheer and demand another song, of which she complied.  When she was tied again and the men asleep, she finally closed her eyes once more.

 

Again, she woke abruptly, a face full of water from a bucket splashed.  Maura coughed, trying to rid her lungs of the water that snuck down, when she inhaled.  No sign of Kanen, and the men around her were fewer, but no less boisterous in their amusement.  Then one came forward with a metal rod, probably used in the smithy.  It was red hot at the end, and some kind of brand.  Maura struggled, trying to get free, but men held her down, and she dare not use magic to escape.  Not bothering to clear the cloth from Maura’s midriff, they put the brand to her belly.  Maura’s scream was shrill, and the men only covered their ears and laughed.

 

When she had recovered from the white-hot pain and almost feinting, she cried, until she was dry.  The men did not force her into their rolls, or make her sing that night.  She fell into a fitful sleep.  At first light, she was strapped over the side of a horse on her belly.  The pain was dulled, but not easy to ignore.  Maura tried to sleep, for she knew not when she would get the chance.  It was midday when she realized her destination.  To Camelot, but under what pretenses?  Mayhap slavery, or the brothel?  Would they claim she was magic and have her burnt at the stake?

 

 _‘Please someone help me!’_ Maura projected her thoughts, hoping someone could hear her.  Now all she feared was what would become of her.  _‘Help!’_

The sound of arrows flying and hitting flesh was clear as the yells that followed.  Battle cries sounded from both sides, though Maura dare not watch.  Even when her ropes were cut and she slid off the horse and into someone’s waiting arms.  “I have got you; you are going to be okay now.”  Was the soft voice of a man out of breath from fighting, or maybe running?  Maura carefully opened her eyes to meet his, as blue as the ocean she had once seen, and framed by dark lashes and curly dark locks.

 

Maura was in awe and shock at the handsome man holding her upright, she could not speak.  The dark haired man looked up at a yell as if snapped out of a daze.  “Sorry, let’s get you out of this before you or I get injured.”  Maura could only nod before the man held her close and rushed them both out of the fray of battle.  “Merlin!  Where are you going?!” called a fair-haired man in a red cloak and suited in armor and chainmail.

 

When all was said and done, many men lie dead, and thankfully, none were of her four saviors.  Merlin, she discovered was the dark haired man, and the fair-haired knight, and two women.  Maura bowed, wincing slightly at the wound.

 

“Thank you kindly, you have saved my life.  However can I repay you?”

 

“Start with your name.” said the fair-haired man.

 

“Arthur!  How rude!  Ignore this ignorant man; he does not know how to talk to a woman.  I am Morgana, and this is Gwen, my handmaiden and good friend Merlin.  What is your name?”

 

Maura nodded in acknowledgement, then answered, “Maura, milady.”

 

“See Arthur, was that so hard?  Where are you from Maura?”

 

“All around milady, I’ve traveled as early as a babe; my families were always nomads and entertainers.”

 

“Where are they, have you been separated?”

 

“Of a sort, my mother died a few new moons ago, and my father drank himself to death a fortnight after.  What brothers and sisters I have had settled down with families.  I have no one else, so I come to find a job in Camelot, but on my way the village I stayed the night in was attacked, and I was taken.”  Suddenly out of breath, Maura crumpled to the ground, holding her belly.  Morgana wrapped an arm around Maura’s shoulders to steady her.

 

“Careful, you must be tired.  We should set up camp and start at first light.  Merlin, be a dear and bring your mother here to look after this poor girl.”

 

Merlin nodded, and returned with none-other-than Hunith, who looked surprised and happy to see her.

 

“I was worried my child, I thought Kanen would have killed you.”

 

“Hunith, I am fine, if not hurting only in spirit.  I am glad you are alright as well.”

 

“Mother, you know her?”  Merlin asked.  _So this is Hunith’s son?  He is quite handsome indeed._   Merlin had heard that thought, and though he said nothing, his cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

 

“Merlin, this is the girl I spoke to you of, the one who I housed the night before Kanen’s attack.”

 

“I gathered as much.”

 

With a rasp, Melodi spoke, “It is nice to meet the son Hunith is so proud of.  I heard many a story of you.”

 

Merlin only blushed deeper.  “I wish I could say the same.  What I mean to say, not that mother has not said nice things about you, she has!  It’s just that she was distraught with worry at your fate that she did not get to share your stories with me.”

 

 


	2. Ealdor

The party of six traveled back to Ealdor, where Hunith tended to Maura’s wounds.  After treatment came the stern orders to rest from the worried mother.  Maura did not argue and slept soundly, despite it being daylight.  Later that evening Maura could hear the shouting of men.  Curious, she went to find out to whom was yelling.  She came across Will arguing with Arthur while the villagers were gathered around.  Will eventually walked off, Merlin shouting after him, but not moving.  He then turned and his eyes met Maura’s.  Merlin walked over in earnest, concern in his eyes could be seen, even from farther away.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“Better, now that I have rested.  Hunith’s poultice has healed the branding quite nicely, it should not scar and with time it should disappear.”

“Would you like some help with anything?”  Merlin added.

“I think I am fine at the moment, but should anything arise you will be the first to know of it.”

“Of course milady.” He said with a mock bow.  Maura laughed softly, no longer coughing from pain as well.  “I am no Lady, only a traveling entertainer.  Please call me Maura.”

Merlin nodded.  “I shall then, if you call me Merlin.”

 _“What about Emrys?”_   This startled Merlin, but he guided Maura out of view before answering.

“Where did you hear that name?”

_“In my travels I have heard many things Merlin, and Druids speak highly of the one called Emrys.  I knew as soon as we formerly met that the warlock with the immortal name was none other than you.”_

“What do you mean immortal name?”

_“Merlin, if we should be carrying on this conversation already out of prying eye, then at least think your response to avoid an eavesdropper.”_

_“Sorry, go on.”_

_“Emrys in Druid tongue it means immortal, though the symbolism is long forgotten.  Some say your name will live on, others say your life, never aging past your completion of magical potential.  I would not know; I do not know you well enough to decide for myself.”_

_“I know someone who would know, but he only ever answers me in riddles.”_

_“I love riddles; should you find yourself in need of decrypting a puzzling advice from this person you speak of, feel free to ask of me.”_

_“Person is not how I’d describe Kilgharrah.”_

_“So the Great Dragon lives?”_

_“You know of Kilgharrah?”_

_“Another story I have listened to.”_

“MERLIN!”  Arthur’s voice boomed through the village, obviously in haste to find his missing manservant.  Maura giggled at Merlin’s frustrated sigh.  “Go”, She urged.  “…before he thinks the worst.”  Merlin scoffed.  “He already does.”  He retreated to view so Arthur would not have to yell any longer.  _“Be careful of your Prince’s plan for this village Emrys, these people are not soldiers, only farmers.  You know this though.”_ Merlin looked back to Maura and nodded.  _“I know, and thanks.”_

“No thank you Merlin.”  Maura whispered softly.

****************************************

Will’s death took a toll on Merlin, because he lost the only friend he had in the village.  Now with only his mother as a tie to Ealdor, Merlin reluctantly left for Camelot once more.  Maura stayed quiet through most of the trip, she rode next to Merlin on a horse they had saved from Kanen and his men.  It was a beautiful chestnut brown mare with a white mane and tail, Maura named her Rhiannon.  At last, Maura cleared her thoughts.

_“It wasn’t your fault Emrys, though I understand your sorrow.  I have lost many a family and friend to many a death.”_

_“How long will it hurt?”_

_“Depends on the bond you share.  Time heals all wounds of the heart Emrys.”_

_“Does it really though?”_

_“I have yet to conclude otherwise.  I have lost my parents not but two moons ago and yet I feel no sorrow, only happiness that despite their passing, they are together, and with me in spirit.”_

“That’s a beautiful sentiment.”  Merlin accidentally said aloud.

“ _Mer_ lin, what are you mumbling back there?”

“Nothing Arthur, only telling Maura how much of a prat you are.”

“That is not nothing Merlin, you idiot.”  Maura giggled as Arthur glared at Merlin.

“You talk as if you are brothers bickering.  It’s quite refreshing.” She said between fits of laughing.  She looked to the sky, barely visible through the trees, but she smiled.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Camelot.”

“Why would you be thinking of Camelot?”

“Because”, Maura started aloud, _“I wish to see the heart of Albion’s future.”_

_“Would you not rather explore other kingdoms then the one whose king started the Great Purge?”_

_“The current King may yet live, but when Arthur takes the throne, his father will become a distant memory.”_

“You two are awfully quiet back there, is everything all right?”  Morgana cooed.  Maura and Merlin both blushed.

“We were just lost in thought.”  Maura confessed sheepishly.  Merlin nodded furiously, still blushing.  _“Or more like conversation.”_ Merlin thought.  Maura giggled, as Merlin’s cheeks stayed warm and reddened.  Maura reached to put a hand on Merlin’s as a form of comfort.  To the others in their group it looked more like a display of affection.

****************************************

It was not until they made it to the gates that Merlin sense something wrong.  Maura could feel it too.  At the bottom of the steps leading to the citadel, their group dismounted, and though Merlin would otherwise have taken the horses to be brushed and brought to the stables, Arthur told a stable boy to do it for once.  Morgana lead Maura to her chambers to wash, followed closely by Gwen.

“I hope you don’t mind borrowing an old dress of mine Maura.” Said Morgana, from the other side of the privacy curtain.

“Not in the least Morgana, it’s an honor to wear such finery as a Lady of the court’s well-loved clothing.”

“I’m flattered you think so Maura, though I think you would benefit fresher clothes then the rags those ruffians made of yours.  It is no trouble at all.  Besides, this dress never looked quite as good on me as it will for you.”

Maura came out from behind the curtain, dressed in the finest pale blue gown, matching her eyes.  Morgana clapped her hands excitedly.

"Perfect, wait until Merlin sees this, he will grovel at your feet.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes of course!  I’ve seen the way you look at him, and he you.”

Maura blushed.  “I never thought his looks anything special.”

“Ah, but I do.  He’s only looked at one other like that, and who can blame him when the first lady he sees when coming to Camelot was me.”

“You are quite beautiful Morgana; I’m sure many a song is written about you.”

“Yes, and it is bothersome.  Now when introduced to court as my friend and bragged of your skills in song and dance, you will have many suitors that you have no notion to deal with.”

“Morgana, as well as that all sounds, I’m not sure if I’m ready to settle just yet.”

“Pish posh Maura, I mean nothing of it, only that many men with want to court you.  Marriage is not something I would take lightly either.  The man I am to be betrothed will be for alliance, or so I assume as Uther’s ward.”

Maura put a hand to Morgana’s shoulder.  “I am certain that is not the case.  You will find a man willing to love and cherish you for your wit as well as your beauty, and make his state of undying loyalty to you before the King, that your hand in marriage will be granted to him without qualm.”  Morgana smiled.  “Thank you for your kind words, I hope they hold true.”

****************************************

It was walking down the corridor with Morgana and Gwen that had us walking into Arthur and Merlin.  Both men looked surprised.  Arthur was the first to speak.

“Maura, you look different.”  Merlin looked appalled by his statement.

“Um, thank you?”  Maura hesitated.  Merlin cleared his throat.

“What Arthur means to say is, you look lovely Maura.”  He said with a wink.

Maura blushed.  “Why thank you.”  _“Do you really think so, Merlin?”_

_“The lady makes the dress, and you make it stunning.”_

Arthur clears his throat this time, breaking Maura and Merlin’s thought-conversation.  “Shall we be going then?”

“Of course.”

“Good, we should not keep my father waiting.  This way.”


	3. Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Uther have in store when Maura arrives to the throne room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, life happens. I'm going to try and make an effort to continue this fic until it's completion. I'm hoping for no more than 15 chapters. 10 seems too few with where I'm taking this story, but 20 seems too much.

As they entered the throne room Maura tensed, her eyes set on a man kneeling before King Uther. Upon entry the man stood and turned to see who entered. A sneer met his face as he spotted Maura among them.

“That’s the witch!” He shouted, pointing at Maura. “The wench with the hair like fire! We apprehended her outside a village. She even has the mark of sorcery. My comrades and I were on our way to Camelot when she tricked us into an ambush. She used sorcery to entrap the minds of the Crown Prince, your Ward and their servants to aid in her escape.”

“Take the sorceress to the dungeons, and escort my son and ward to their chambers where they are to remain until my order.”

Before any protest could be made Maura was restrained and dragged to the dungeons. The whole ordeal was rather rough, but the bed of straw was a welcome alternative to a cold stone ground. Maura did not shed a tear, but she would have wept for Morgana’s now ruined dress she wore.

 _‘Are you alright Maura?’_  Merlin spoke to her through his mind.

_‘A little scraped up, but Morgana’s beautiful dress took the brunt of the abuse. I am rather cold though.”_

_‘I am sorry Uther was so cruel, I will find a way to get you out of there.’_

_‘There may be no way of freeing me at this moment, but I am thankful that you would think to try.’_

_‘You did nothing wrong, and Uther will see that. Morgana won’t stand for it either. You’ve struck a chord with Milady and she always sticks up for her friends.’_

_‘Morgana is a wonderful woman, she is the strength Camelot needs in time of need. Tell her that for me please.’_

_‘I will, but only if you promise me you’ll keep strong until you are free.’’_

_‘Of course Merlin, anything for you.’_

_‘You make it sound as though I am some important being, I assure you I am no such entity.’_

_‘One day you will be more than you are now. When Arthur is king and unites Albion under a fair and just rule and returns magic to the lands, you will stand beside him, free and known to your magic, as High Warlock of Camelot. Lady Morgana will be High Priestess and King’s Council Member alongside you and Gwen as Arthur’s Queen. I may not have Morgana’s gift of seer, but I have seen glimpses of a future where Druids no longer hide away in fear, and Kilgharrah shall fly the skies once more. Uther’s reign will end, mayhaps naturally or by forces of evil, but you must keep Arthur’s heart on the righteous path to ensure this outcome, for all magic kin.’_

_‘How are you certain this is to be my destiny?’_

_‘It was written in stone long ago.’_

_‘That is as cryptic as Kilgharrah’s riddles.’_

_‘He has quite the knack for those doesn’t he?’_

_‘Yes he does.’_

_‘Do not worry Merlin, everything happens for a reason, and my predicament will sort itself out soon. After, will you take me to meet the Great Dragon? I would very much like to meet him.’_

_‘Anything for you.’_

_‘I am rather tired and shall try to sleep. Good night Merlin.’_

_‘Good night.’_

With that final thought Maura closed her eyes to sleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Dawn broke when Maura heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the dungeon. Pretending to still sleep was her only strategy. She heard at least three people, and two were most likely female.

“Maura.” said a familiar voice.

“Lady Morgana?” Maura jolted up from the bed of straw and sat looking towards the iron bars.

“Are you well?” Morgana asked.

“I’m fine Morgana, one night in a dungeon cell is no problem at all when provided with straw to lay on. What of you, how are you fairing?”

“I’m not the one wrongly imprisoned. Though Uther kept me in my chambers under careful watch all night. Thankfully Sir Leon was to be my guard this morning, and though he follows his King’s orders he understands the difference between right and wrong. I only asked him for me to see you and he agreed to distract the guard so I could.”

“Sounds like a very kind and brave man. Should he ever wish to court you Milady I would take the chance given.”

“What, Sir Leon? We grew up together of a sorts, he was a squire under my father before he passed. Eventually he became a knight along side Arthur and we’ve always been cordial.”

“I believe that he has always respected you, that’s why he helps you such.”

“I will believe that when I see it. Until then I must go convince Uther to give you a fair trial.”

“I wish you luck in your attempts to persuade Uther of his mistakes. He seems rather stubborn.”

“That he is, but even his mind can be persuaded. Hold on a little longer Maura, things will sort themselves out in due time.”

“I have no doubts Morgana.”

And with that Morgana returned to the shadows of the dungeon and footsteps receded. Maura was once again left to her own thoughts.


	4. Clemency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will become of Maura, Gwen and Merlin?

The iron door was being unlocked when Maura awoke. Sir Leon was the knight to enter the cell. “Your trial is today. I’m here to escort you to the throne room. Please come with me peacefully, we don’t need any fuss.” Leon’s statements said one thing, but his tone said another, like he was conflicted about everything going on. Maura only nodded to him, hung her head and exited her cell. Leon held onto her elbow not to forcefully, but just enough to look like he had Maura under his control.

The march to the throne room was quick, almost too quick. The room was filled with people, noble and otherwise, guards lined the row given so Maura could be brought forth. Most in the crowd seemed puzzled, maybe by her state of dress, or because no one had seen hair quite as fiery as hers. Before her Uther sat on his throne, Arthur sat on his right, and Morgana to the left. Merlin stood behind Arthur, and Gwen behind Morgana. The bandit, her accuser, is standing of to the far left of the steps, looking smug as the day is new.

Maura held her chin up calmly, not to throw suspicion that she may think highly of herself, but rather respect that she’d look the King in the eyes. She postured her shoulders down to seem demur, and showed neither smile nor frown. Maura was ready for this all to just end.

“State your name for the court.” Uther demanded. Maura cleared her throat.

“Maura MacPhee, sire.”

“And why are you here?”

“Because a bandit who kidnapped me now stands to accuse me of sorcery, which I have not committed.”

“Why should we believe you?”

“When I was taken from the town of Ealdor the night Kanen and his men attacked, they forced me to sing and dance at their campfire. The morning after, of which I was chained the during night, they used the last embers of the fire to heat a crude brand which they used on the skin of my back, between my shoulders. I think they planned to take me here all along to convince you I was a witch and collect a reward, or sell me to a brothel.”

“How do you know this?”

“From the positioning of the sun as I was tied to a horse's back I could tell we were heading in the direction of Camelot.”

“And how did you escape?”

“I don’t know. I heard and arrow fly through the trees and the sound of it hitting a man causing him to fall down in pain. After that I could hear swords clashing and shouting. I was cut free and lead out of the battle by the Prince’s servant. When the fighting stopped I thanked your son and ward for their bravery and saving my life.”

“She lies! She is a witch!” the bandit sneered.

“What evidence have you?” Arthur questioned.

“She used sorcery to make my men fall asleep as she sang!”

“I did no such thing sire. They poked me with sticks and demanded me to dance, so I sang a song. They merely passed out in drunkenness off the mead they probably stole from caravans.”

“Kanen doesn’t steal from caravans you wench.”

“So you admit that you were apart of Kanen’s men?” demanded Arthur.

“Yes.” the bandit said. Arthur turned to his father.

“Kanen was the man I told you about sire, he’s the man who runs a band of thieves and murderers. They loot villages that can’t defend themselves.”

“Who can corroborate this?” demanded Uther.

“I can.” declared Hunith, as she emerged from the crowd. 

“State your name.”

“Hunith sire. I came before you to seek help when my village was attacked by Kanen and his men. Because my village lies beyond the borders of Camelot you could not aid my people without a possibility of war, but your son graciously aided us.”

“That is right. How did you become acquainted with this woman?”

“She was passing through and asked for a place to stay the night. She was willing to pay with coin or labor, so I had her help in my garden and housed her the night. We were talking of her travels when Kanen’s men rode in and attacked, threatening us, and then they took her as some kind of trophy.”

“And did she have the crude branding on her back as she claims?”

“Not before she was taken, but after I saw her rescued. I used salve to help the healing, but she’s gone days without and it’s still quite visible, though less swollen and red.”

“Show the brand.” Uther ordered. Maura nodded and parted her hair and brought it forward to expose the branding. People gasped in horror at the cruel angry mark on her skin. Maura kept her chin up and eyes to the ground as she turned slowly to show the King her flawed back.”

“Guards, take the bandit to the dungeons.” the bandit tried to flee but was caught. “It wasn’t me!” he yelled as they drug him away to the dungeons.

“You may cover yourself.” Maura flipped her hair back to cover her shoulders and turned to face Uther.

“It seems I misjudged you by taking the word of a criminal. For that consider your freedom an apology. I clear you of the charges of sorcery.”

“Thank you sire, I am most honored by your generosity and understanding.”

Morgana stood and walked to Maura, and though she did not hug, she held Maura by the shoulders. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you Milady, had you not seen reason to challenge Uther’s first sentencing I would not be alive.”

“I could hardly stand there and watch you be accused of something you’re innocent of. I’m sure Merlin would have found a way to get you out should I have failed.”

“Merlin? How?”

“Because he’s resourceful and he never quits. He does whatever it takes to save the innocent.”

“Quite the hero in his own right.”

“Very much indeed. Now come, we must get you washed and into fresh clothes. I’m afraid those are in tatters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the double chapter download. I was on a roll. Chapter 5 is even in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> The song whose lyrics I used for the purpose of the story is called "All Souls Night" and is sung by Loreena McKennitt. Try to imagine Maura with that voice.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a message with what you think about this story so far.
> 
> 9/23/14 Update: here's a YouTube link to the song, just for reference...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8WCx2KGmj4


End file.
